


children who start fires

by dansmithism



Category: Bastille (Band), To Kill A King (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansmithism/pseuds/dansmithism
Summary: another damaged goods prequel refrencing ralph's knowledge about the Bloodline cult and touching on his past.





	children who start fires

**Author's Note:**

> poor lil feeder ralph

A glass crashed against the wall just to the left of Ralph’s head and rained in glistening pieces onto the carpet beneath his feet.  
“Who is he?” Screamed his irate vampire, grabbing at another glass close to her hand and throwing that at him, too. Ralph ducked and managed to avoid getting any of the new shards in his eyes before shuffling to one side and straightening himself up against the wall.  
“He’s just a mate at uni!” He shouted back. “I’ve told you this!”  
“Bullshit!” Mara shrieked, bolting toward her pet human and pinning him to the pale blue wall. “Who is this Dan? What does he want?”  
“He’s a friend from uni, Mara, calm the fuck down.” He managed after he had caught his breath. “He just wants to be a friend. Am I not allowed to make friends while I’m studying?”  
“Not ones who keep you from me, no.” Mara sniped back, forcing most of her strength against Ralph and taking a tight hold of his face. “You should have been here an hour ago!”  
“I’m sorry, I lost track of time!” Ralph lied, fighting with her grip and struggling against her strength. He felt pathetic, hopeless, emasculated, even, being held down by her but given her superior strength as a vampire, it would be a stupid move to try and push her off or fight against her properly. She could kill him without even blinking, for fuck’s sake. “Dan wanted to get a coffee while we talked about the assignment we were given and, I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to the time. I’m sorry, alright? Please, you’re hurting me.” A pleading whine escaped him as he felt her claws dug into his side.  
“Stay still.” She commanded, her wild green eyes locking with his and glazing into a paled version of their original bright colour. He couldn’t fight the overwhelming feeling of calm that washed over him in that moment and, for a moment, his mind was blank as he obeyed Mara and stopped struggling. “Good boy, that’s better.” She hummed, a twisted sort of smile appearing on her face as she loosened her grip on him and released his face. Ralph, meanwhile blinked back into reality and swallowed down his bile. He hated it when she used her hypnosis on him, but with no witnesses in the room and with him being her designated feeder, there wasn’t much he could do about it. Not really. He daren’t do anything. Her touch suddenly became gentle, her hand caressing his cheek as the muscles in his back tensed. She was angry and she was going to have her sweet revenge.  
“I’m sorry, Mara.” He mumbled, apologising again for something he simply couldn’t help. Something he had no real control over. Why? He didn’t fully understand the reason why but he assumed that it had something to do with the idea that he feared her temper tantrums more than anything else life could have thrown at him. Her possessive behaviour as of late was even more frightening. He was eighteen, for Christ’s sake, and she was in her mid-twenties; he was the child, not her. “Please-“  
“Hush, darling.” She soothed in that ungodly sweetness, reaching up to kiss him into silence. “I’ll give you your punishment after I’ve fed.” A threat delivered with a dangerous sort of smile. The punishment he would receive soon enough would be worse than anything else he could imagine, he knew that, she had given him similar sentences for other menial crimes. He had the scars to prove it. He had the flashes of memory to prove it. He could still feel the last remnants of his previous punishment and he shuddered at the idea of being punished simply for being late home.  
“Do you want me to take my shirt off, first?” The feeder offered, grabbing at the end of his t-shirt so that he could do something with his hands instead of letting them hang idle. Mara pulled herself back and gave him an expression that told Ralph that he should have already done so by that moment, and so, he immediately pulled the shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside so that it would be out of the way. Pleased with this action, Mara moved in and gave Ralph a few soft kisses against the collarbone before she stood on her toes and licked the length of his neck. He tried not to grimace at the action then sighed, making it sound as though he had enjoyed it and that the vampire’s actions were making him shudder in pleasure as opposed to disgust the braced himself for the bite. It came suddenly, a shooting pain that gripped his entire body and stunned his nervous system. Then came the disgusting sensation of blood leaving his veins and the muffled moans coming from Mara as she fed.

× × × × ×

“You can’t do this to me.” Ralph sighed after he had wrapped his head around the last hour of torture and shoved it down deep in the back of his mind. Some of his injuries were still bleeding, but he could ignore those for now. “It’s not right. It’s fucked up.”  
“Are you questioning my authority over you, again?” Mara tutted, forcing herself onto him and snaking an arm around him. “I’ve told you, you belong to a Bloodline vampire-“  
“And that means I have to do as I’m told.” Ralph finished for her, to which she replied with a smile and rewarded him with a kiss.  
“That’s right.” She beamed. “You are, for all intents and purposes, mine. Never forget that.” She added, deciding to make patterns against his sore skin. “Even if I chose to turn you, and you become a proper member of the clan, you will always be mine.”  
“Yours.” Nodded the feeder, a faint hint of sadness in his tone as he sighed.  
“There’s a good boy.” She praised, kissing him again.  
“I’ll do my best to come home on time from now on.” He promised, though he was not at all sure about whether or not he would actually be able to keep that oath. “And I’ll try to keep away from Dan.” He added just for good measure. Of course, he was lying; he had already arranged to meet with the other boy early the next morning. In fact, Ralph was determined to keep seeing him as much as he possibly could. That boy was currently the only source of positivity in his life and the kid was the biggest pessimist going.  
“Good.” Mara hummed, pleased with the fact that her cruel attempt at operate conditioning had worked.


End file.
